


Casual Affair

by Sc0ps0wl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agent Derek Hale, Agent Scott, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Beacon Hills, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fights, Hospitals, Infiltration, M/M, Medicine, Police, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspense, Weapons
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0ps0wl/pseuds/Sc0ps0wl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, jeune étudiant en fac de médecine, va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie et ses sentiments. Un agent de la brigade des stups va faire chavirer le cœur de ce jeune étudiant Un amour difficile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE : A partir du chapitre 5, Il y a un changement sur le « temps », car c'est ma nouvelle bêta remplaçante qui a corrigé ce gros torchon, donc ont lui lance un tas de jolie fleur xD.  
> \--  
> NOTE DEUX : Sur la plupart des chapitre vous aurez des design/ manip / crack story fait par mes soin. En rapport avec l'histoire. Pour ce premier chapitre je vous présente mon crack story.  
> ________________________________
> 
> -Discl : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> -Base : UA sans être surnaturel etc.
> 
> -Titre : Casual Affair
> 
> -Musique : Panic At The Disco – Casual Affair le clip m'as un peu inspiré pour cette fiction.
> 
> -Rating : M ( What? ouais c'est bien ma sauce xD)
> 
> \- Ship : Sterek.
> 
> -Info : Beacon Hills n'existe pas en Californie*  
> ____________
> 
> Retrouvez moi sur ma page facebook : RedCattleya - Je vous attend avec mon saladier de cookie ;), il y auras des teaser, des sondages ,des partages coup de coeur etc ;).  
> Tout mes design sont signé : Shad'Hunters - j'ai aussi une page de graphisme-
> 
> \- Beta: Le spleen du kiwi bleu / SweetHeart
> 
> \----------  
> Nombres chapitre : C'est censé être un triple Os pour le moment.. reste à voir si vous apprécier ce début et savoir si je la continue.

* * *

 

 

**Casual Affair : Chapitre I . Neutre**

**Beacon Hills, Californie ***

Trente mille habitants… non, comptez trente mille et un habitants, maintenant.

Derek Sale Hale, bel homme de vingt-neuf ans, vient d'être muté à la _Drug Enforcement Administration_ , la brigade des stups de BHC. Le voilà installé dans cette nouvelle ville depuis trois semaines seulement. Célibataire, il a une sex friend avec qui il couche de temps en temps quand il a du temps libre, mais sans plus… C'est un homme qui aime la solitude.

Sa famille vit à Beverly Hills, son père, William Hale, travaille avec sa fille Laura dans sa propre entreprise « Hale Lab's Pharmaceutique », une entreprise qui regroupe les activités de recherche, de fabrication et de commercialisation des médicaments pour la médecine humaine ou vétérinaire. Sa mère Talia est fleuriste, et sa sœur Cora est à la faculté de droit de Seattle depuis un an. Derek, lui, travaillait à la DEA de Beverly Hills mais pour faute de place et éviter de perdre son travail, il a dû demander une mutation à Beacon Hills.

**[...]**

Le voilà maintenant dans cette ville si calme, si paisible. Il s'est trouvé un loft meublé, mais vu de l'extérieur, ce bâtiment assez loin de la ville et proche de la forêt qui fait froid dans le dos. Quand son amie vient le voir certains soirs pour passer du bon temps sans attache, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de peur devant le bâtiment. Comme ce soir encore où Derek l'a appelée. Alors qu'il attend la jeune femme, il décide de faire quelques tractions. Cette journée au boulot ne lui a pas laissé de répit, il a besoin de se changer les idées.

Il revoit le visage de ce pauvre gosse de dix-neuf ans mort d'une overdose dans ce quartier paumé non loin de Franklin Street où les trafics de drogue s'effectuent presque chaque jour. Ses soi-disant copains l'avaient abandonné ainsi pour sauver leurs drogues et comme dans chaque affaire, Derek prend son travail très au sérieux. Même s'il a réussi à arrêter les trafiquants avec ses collègues, revoir ce visage pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine lui donne la nausée. Il ne comprend pas comment des gosses pareils peuvent plonger dans cette maudite vie où la drogue devient leur quotidien, leur dépendance.

Alors, il continue avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles quelques minutes encore et il n'entend pas son amie arriver. Au sol, les mains à plat sur le goudron froid, ses yeux aperçoivent le bout des chaussures de Jennifer.

« Salut toi.

\- Salut.

Derek répond essoufflé alors qu'il retire ses écouteurs et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en sueur. La jeune femme ne peux s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre.  
\- J'ai frappé et sonné, aucune réponse de ta part donc je me suis autorisée à rentrer, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Ok, répond Derek. »

La jeune femme se retourne, et se dirige vers le sofa, elle s'y installe tranquillement. Derek, lui, va en direction de la cuisine boire un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Il propose un verre à Jennifer, mais elle refuse gentiment. Il lui demande donc juste d'attendre quelques minutes et va prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes après être sorti de la douche avec une simple serviette éponge autour de la taille, le torse encore légèrement mouillé et des fines gouttelettes glissant lentement sur son corps musclé et ses cheveux trempés et en bataille, Derek s'approche doucement de son lit. La jeune femme nue dans les draps blancs l'attend sagement. Derek pose un genou sur le matelas épais et doux, il s'avance vers Jennifer. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils couchent ensemble encore une fois, uniquement conduits par leurs désirs et leurs envies.

**[...]**

Une heure plus tard alors que la jeune femme se lève nue du lit, Derek la regarde enfiler ses vêtements. Ses yeux balayent le corps fin.

« Jennifer... Tu sais que si tu veux arrêter dis-le moi.

Derek fixe la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci enfile ses sous-vêtements.

\- Je sais, mais non, j'aime nos moments, tu sais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis que nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble et passer du bon temps.

\- Ouais... Mais les amis ne couchent pas ensemble, généralement.

\- Derek, j'appelle ça du sexfriend alors lâche-toi... ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, mais aussi, j'ai l'impression... Que tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Ton boulot te rend si…

\- Si quoi ? voulut savoir le plus âgé.

\- Hum... Laisse tomber, je dois y aller. Par contre, je ne suis pas là de la semaine beau-gosse, donc si tu as besoin de te divertir, tu devras te passer de moi.

\- Je sais t'inquiète, je peux très bien m'en passer, lui rétorque-t-il avec un sourire amer. »

**[...]**

Le lendemain.

Dans sa voiture, une superbe Camaro bordeaux et noire, lunettes sur le nez, vêtu d'un jeans délavé foncé, d'un tee-shirt gris et de sa fidèle veste en cuir noire, Derek ne peut encore s'empêcher de revoir ce visage terne et si livide du jeune ado retrouvé mort la veille Pourtant, ce n'est pas le premier qu'il voit, mais chaque fois que cela concerne un adolescent, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être attristé et en colère.

Il trouve cela injuste que certains parents ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils perdent en laissant leurs gamins traîner avec des dealers, des trafiquants de drogue, etc.

C'est encore avec cette pensée qu'il arrive au bureau. Il se gare sur le parking réservé aux employés. Alors qu'il retire ses clés du contact de la voiture et sort tranquillement, il aperçoit son collègue en face qui vient d'arriver aussi. Derek retire ses lunettes et se rapproche de l'homme.

« Salut.

Derek salua son ami d'un signe de tête.

\- Hey comment tu vas ? Salua le plus jeune.

\- Nickel et toi ? On y va ?

\- Super ouais, c'est parti... Encore une journée chargée.

Les deux hommes pénètrent dans le bâtiment et se rendent directement aux vestiaires.

Devant leurs casiers :

\- Dis-moi, le chef t'a demandé le rapport concernant l'affaire d'hier, tu l'as fini ?

\- Non pas encore, faut que je me dépêche.

\- Tiens, en parlant du loup, murmure son collègue en montrant l'autre direction derrière Derek.

\- Derek, j'attends toujours ton rapport sur mon bureau, déclare le chef de la brigade.

\- Oui chef... Je finis ça dans quelques minutes.

\- Bien. »

Leur chef reprend la direction de son bureau, Derek et son collègue quittent les vestiaires et prennent place à leur tour à leur bureau : une simple table avec un ordinateur portable, téléphone fixe, et un tas de papiers rangé dans un coin. Un bordel, en gros.

Derek attrape son dossier concernant l'affaire d'hier. C'est avec un soupir qu'il se concentre sur son travail.

**[...]**

Le midi arrive enfin.

Derek a pu enfin terminer son rapport en une heure. Toujours assis à leurs places pour le moment, les deux hommes se concentrent sur un autre trafic. Ce dossier est leur plus grosse affaire qui se corse chaque jour un peu plus. Malheureusement, la plus grosse triade de Beacon Hills traîne en ville et les espionner pour avancer sur cette enquête ne leur facilite pas la tâche. La triade multiplie les trafics par semaines qui ne cessent de grimper... Derek a pu se renseigner sur ce dossier qui traîne depuis presque deux mois et demi... Oui, deux mois, c'est beaucoup déjà pour leur chef qui exige de les faire arrêter aussi vite que possible. Ce groupe de trafiquants a déjà tué un bon nombre de dealers qui ne respectaient par leur « code ».Trop de morts, trop de drogues qui circulent comme on distribuerait des petits pains.

Derek a décidé de donner son maximum dans cette affaire.

Alors, à midi, il fait sa pause déjeuné avec son collègue qui est devenu son ami. Cet ami est l'homme qui l'a accueilli et qui est également son coéquipier. D'où leur bureau face à face... Il s'entend très bien avec lui, et le plus jeune a très vite compris comment fonctionne Derek. Ce dernier ne peut pas nier l'attachement qu'il ressent envers son collègue, qui était tout aussi sérieux et dévoué que lui dans son travail, même s'il aurait aimé éviter une nouvelle amitié.

Pourquoi ? C'est très simple, à Beverly Hills il avait une collègue, une jeune et belle femme mariée, mère d'un enfant. Elle était sa coéquipière depuis une année... Elle avait été abattue sous ses yeux par des trafiquants de stupéfiants, d'une balle à bout portant, en pleine tête. Cela avait été un énorme choc pour Derek qui aurait préféré se faire tuer à sa place. Elle lui avait tout simplement sauvé la vie ce jour-là et depuis il s'en veut. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, le mari n'aurait pas dû perdre son épouse. Il connaissait cette famille, il avait même était invité au mariage de celle-ci. Alors, depuis il ne voulait plus avoir de coéquipier, il voulait être seul et éviter que ce cauchemar recommence encore … encore et encore.

Assis à la cafétéria avec son ami il croque dans son sandwich.

« Derek, après manger ça te dit d'aller à la salle d'entraînement ? Demande le plus jeune.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller au stand de tir, hier ? Derek croque dans son sandwich déjà à moitié fini.

\- Euh si, mais après j'ai envie de me défouler un peu. Cette affaire me stresse faut dire, j'ai besoin de... Décompresser, tu vois ?

Il se mord la lèvre en attendant la réponse de Derek.

\- Ok va pour ça, mais pas longtemps.

\- Génial, le plus jeune semble content, mais cette humeur joyeuse est de courte durée. Deux hommes se précipitent vers eux.

Derek relève la tête.

\- Hey les gars le chef veut vous voir, c'est urgent. »

Derek, soucieux, fronce des sourcils. Il finit son sandwich et les quatre hommes quittent la cafétéria rapidement.

Au bureau de rassemblement, il y a plus d'une bonne dizaine de collègues, hommes et femmes, assis devant leur chef. Ils sont concentrés sur cette voix qui donne des ordres.

« Les gars, l'affaire de la triade se complique plus que prévu. Je vous veux sur le terrain du lieu du rendez-vous.

\- Chef, sauf votre respect, c'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Nous n'avons pas encore établi un plan d'exécution. Comment savoir si tout va bien se passer ? Et on n'a toujours pas vu leur chef alors comment savoir s'il sera sur le lieu de rendez-vous ? Demande un des hommes.

\- Justement, le chef de la Triade fait le déplacement aujourd'hui dans deux heures d'après Xavier qui est en infiltration avec eux. J'ai déjà des gars sur place, mais je vous veux tous sur le terrain, c'est un ordre. Je veux en finir avec cette affaire, déclare le chef de brigade. Je sais que ce n'est pas une affaire simple, mais vous êtes mes meilleurs hommes. Au boulot !

Des voix commentent les derniers mots du supérieur, tandis que Derek se penche vers son coéquipier.

« Je ne la sens pas cette affaire.

\- Moi non plus, nous ne sommes même pas assez préparés ! Tu te rends compte, c'est la plus grosse Triade de Beacon Hills, ça fout les jetons quand même.

\- Je sais, idiot... Allez. »

Le chef établit un plan d'action à mettre en œuvre une fois sur place, et tous partent se préparer aux vestiaires : gilet par balle, veste noire, micro, un semi-automatique, un lanceur de balle de défense, un taser, un casque.

**[...]**

 Environ deux heures après, les agents de la DEA sont sur place. Derek et son collègue ainsi que deux autres hommes sont postés derrière le bâtiment, cachés dans un fourgon.

Derek est tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne prête aucune attention à ses collègues qui discutent entre eux depuis une heure déjà. Oui, ils sont sur le point de démanteler un important trafic et eux tapent la causette pour passer le temps. Génial.

« Une voiture approche, les prévient la voix d'une femme par radio. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek et les hommes ont pour ordre de quitter le fourgon et d'approcher du bâtiment silencieusement. Derek donne l'ordre aux deux hommes de prendre le chemin inverse et de contourner le bâtiment.

Ils avancent doucement, toujours en silence, leurs mains armées prêtes à faire feu en cas d'attaque. Derek fait un signe à son collègue pour lui dire de passer devant lui pour ouvrir la porte qui se trouve non loin d'eux.

Mais mauvaise surprise. Un homme armé jusqu'aux dents surprend l'ami de Derek par-derrière il lui colle son arme sur la tempe, l'index sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer.

Derek braque son arme face à l'agresseur.

« Relâche-le, ordonne Derek qui serre des dents, il ressent de la colère et de la peur pour son ami.

\- Lâche ton arme, ne fais pas l'imbécile mec, crie l'homme armé.

\- Je te jure que si tu lui tires dessus, je t'en colle une dans ton crâne, Derek grogne et harcèle l'agresseur qui tient toujours son collègue en otage.

\- Derek, obéis, lâche ton arme, la respiration de son collègue semble devenir saccadée.

Derek grimace, il hésite quelques secondes et décide enfin de lâcher son semi-automatique au sol.

\- Sage décision... C'est cool ! Bien maintenant, tu vas... Aaaaah !

L'homme vient de se faire taser par un des collègues de Derek qui l'a surpris pas derrière également. Un moment très risqué d'ailleurs pour la vie de l'otage.

L'agresseur relâche l'arme, mais avant un tir résonne dans la petite ruelle.

« DEREK ! »

Le plus vieux se retrouve allonger au sol, sa main appuyée sur son épaule. Son ami se précipite vers lui et quant aux autres, ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment sous l'ordre du sous-chef pour arrêter le patron de la Triade ainsi que ses hommes.

**[...]**

**Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital :**

Une voiture arrive en trombe vers l'entrée des urgences. Le collègue de Derek vient de se garer. Il se précipite à l'extérieur pour aller aider Derek, qui grimace sous la douleur, tandis qu'il le sort de la voiture.

« Bon dieu pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu appeler l'ambulance, Derek ?  
\- Inutile, je suis le seul blessé ça va aller, je ne vais pas mourir.  
\- Pas mourir ? Je t'en foutrais moi, je te jure, raille son collègue.

\- Avance, grommelle le plus âgé. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, son ami crie pour qu'un médecin le prenne en charge.

Il aperçoit non loin d'eux son meilleur ami d'enfance. Stiles Stilinski, vingt-cinq ans, jeune étudiant en sixième année de médecine, et interne depuis peu au Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

« Scott, cria l'interne en s'approchant du blessé.  
\- Il a besoin d'aide, souffle l'agent de la DEA qui maintient Derek contre lui.  
\- Viens avec moi. »

Scott suit Stiles qui les emmène dans un cabinet libre.

« Allonge-le, ordonne l'étudiant.  
\- Scott, souffle Derek qui commence à se sentir partir.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé l'ambulance ? Demande Stiles qui attrape une paire de ciseaux pour déchirer tee-shirt de Derek.  
\- Il n'a pas voulu.  
\- La prochaine fois n'écoute pas un blessé, t'es censé le savoir Scotty !  
\- Derek est têtu comme une mule, j'y peux rien.  
\- La ferme, murmure Derek qui se laisse complètement faire.  
\- Bien, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demande Stiles qui commence à découper le bas du tee-shirt. Il pose les ciseaux et déchire avec ses mains le tee-shirt. Derek ralle. Stiles reste quelques secondes ébahi par le torse nu et musclé de Derek sur lequel on peut voir quelques cicatrices. Stiles se reprend. Une infirmière qui les a suivis assiste le futur médecin et lui tend les outils adéquat pour pouvoir extraire la balle de la blessure.  
L'infirmière lui administre des antidouleurs et anesthésie légèrement l'épaule blessée de l'agent fédéral.

\- Ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais rien d'insurmontable, indique Stiles à Derek en lui souriant d'un air assuré.

Derek, lui, ne sourit pas du tout. Il lui renvoie un regard sombre et serre les dents, prêt à subir l'intervention.  
\- Scott, tiens-le.

L'agent s'exécute et ainsi,Stiles enfonce une pince dans la plaie. Derek grogne fort, il a l'impression que l'anesthésie n'a aucun effet sur lui. L'épuisement et la douleur ont raison de lui et finalement, il s'évanouit.

**[...]**

Un peu plus tard, dans une chambre:

Stiles est resté là à écouter son meilleur ami. Il jette de brefs regards vers Derek qui semble encore dormir. Ses yeux voyagent sur le torse musclé de Derek. Son regard s'arrête sur le tatouage en haut de la poitrine sur un des pectoraux.

« Bon dieu... Ce corps », pense-t-il. . Scott élève la voix et Stiles sort de sa rêverie, il baisse les yeux quelques secondes puis se concentre à nouveau sur la conversation avec Scott.

Des voix résonnent dans les oreilles du blessé. Il émerge difficilement. Il comprend qu'il n'est pas chez lui. Le lit semble plus moelleux et tout blanc. L'odeur de cette pièce, il la connaît, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de chambre.

« Je t'en remercie.

\- Pas de quoi Scotty, c'est mon métier, il a eu de la chance n'empêche.

\- Ouais, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

\- Scott ? La voix de Derek intervient alors que Stiles et Scott discutent dans la chambre du blessé. Sa bouche est pâteuse, il a soif.

\- Hey mon pote... Tu te sens comment ?

\- Sérieux Scott, il vient de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule et tu lui demandes comment il va ? Tu n'es pas logique, bro'.  
\- Oh tais-toi, ricane Scott.

\- J'ai soif, annonce Derek qui ouvre doucement les yeux pour y découvrir quatre paires d'iris le fixer.

Une paire d'yeux noisette très clairs lui tend un verre d'eau. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche et de gants chirurgicaux.

\- Tenez.

Derek le remercie d'un signe de tête, il se redresse, mais grimace à cause de son épaule, il voit maintenant qu'il est torse nu.

\- Sérieux, ne refais jamais ça Derek, supplie Scott très inquiet pour lui.

\- Non, mais t'es sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que j'en savais que j'allais recevoir une putain balle à l'épaule, grogne Derek en posant son verre sur la table de nuit.

\- Ouais, mais je parle de t'évanouir, tu nous as foutu une trouille mec, sérieux.

\- Évanoui ?

\- Scott m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Après avoir était touché vous vous êtes évanoui à cause de la douleur. J'ai pu retirer la balle facilement, elle n'est pas allée bien profond, vous avez eu de la chance qu'aucun ligament ne soit touché sinon vous seriez en arrêt pour plusieurs semaines.

\- Vraiment pff... Derek soupire de soulagement, il veut à tout prix éviter l'arrêt travail de suite, il vient juste d'arriver et tient à son job.

\- J'ai prévenu le chef de ton état.

\- Oh, comment ça s'est passé ? Dis-moi que vous les avez chopés ? S'écrie soudainement Derek priant dieu que cette affaire soit résolue.

\- Calme-toi mec, oui on les a eus, j'espère ne plus retomber sur ce genre d'affaire.

\- Génial, Derek souffle et ferme les yeux quelques secondes et laisse sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller.

\- Bon d'après Stiles tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi ? Demande Derek en fixant Stiles qui sursaute quand le plus vieux se tourne vers lui.

Derek fronce les sourcils « Sérieux, il me mate là ? ».

\- Euh… Stiles se racle la gorge. Hum non, on doit vous garder deux jours ici, mais vous avez une semaine de repos forcé chez vous par contre. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour la douleur et de quoi désinfecter votre blessure de guerre Mr. Hale.

\- Ok. »

Comment pouvait se terminer cette journée : en enfer... Encore une blessure. Pendant que Scott, Stiles et Derek discutent, le plus âgé jette de brefs regards à ce médecin qui l'a soigné.

Des yeux noisette très clairs, des grains de beauté sur le visage un petit nez légèrement en trompette.

Plutôt mignon. Derek sort de sa rêverie. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de penser là ?

Le soir même dans sa chambre enfin seul, il regarde la télé, il zappe et tombe sur une chaîne d'informations, il monte le son pour voir s'ils parlent de l'affaire de la Triade... Quelques minutes après une porte s'ouvre, il éteint la télé et tourne son regard vers cette personne qui pénètre dans sa chambre.

« Hey, comment-allez-vous ? »

 


	2. Je suis fichu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE RAPPEL : Je tiens a rappeler qu'a partir du chapitre 5 le temps change devient au passé / Ant-Ait / A !! J'préfére vous prévenir ^^.  
> J'ai eus un changement de beta, d'ou le changement du temps ^^.
> 
> NOTE II : n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit kudo et un p'tit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. je prendrais également le temps de répondre <3 
> 
> NOTE III: Maintenant je me tais et j'vous laisse lire ;)

-Comment allez-vous ? Demande Stiles qui s'approche de l'agent.  
\- Pas génial. La douleur commence à revenir.  
\- Tenez, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous soulager. »

Stiles tend une aspirine à Derek.  
- Merci. 

L'agent prend l'aspirine de la main de l'interne et l'avale d'un coup sec.  
\- Bon... J'ai fini ma soirée, je voulais voir comment ça allait pour vous avant de rentrer.  
\- Merci, sourit Derek.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Stiles en commençant à partir.  
\- Bonne nuit Mr. Stilinski. »

Sans se retourner, le coin de la bouche de Stiles se relève. Il sourit et sort de la chambre.

**[...]**

Sur le parking de l'hôpital, Stiles sort la clé de sa Jeep. Avant de s'installer, il attrape son téléphone et décide d'appeler son meilleur ami. Il patiente quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un décroche.

- Scotty frangin, je ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Stiles ! Non, tout va bien ? Panique Scott qui se demande pourquoi Stiles l'appelle et si cela concerne Derek.  
\- Oui, oui, ça va, je voulais seulement savoir si tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?  
\- Euh prff non, rien de spé. Tu veux passer à la maison ?  
\- J'arrive avec un pack de bières ! Commande une pizza.

\- Trois fromages comme d'hab'?  
\- Yep à toute ! 

Stiles sourit et raccroche. Enfin une bonne soirée l'attend. Stiles monte dans sa voiture et démarre. Sur le chemin, il réfléchit et repense à Derek, il a l'habitude de croiser des beaux hommes inconnus aux urgences, mais Derek… que pouvait-il bien dire ? Mis à part qu'il le trouve séduisant et bien musclé. Il ne peut guère donner son avis, il ne connaît pas l'agent de la DEA suffisamment pour se faire sa propre opinion.

Il s'arrête dans un petit super marché pour prendre un pack de bières, comme convenu, pour sa soirée avec Scott.Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le voilà arrivé chez son meilleur ami qui habite dans une petite maison agréable. Une porte en bois jaune avec un mur de couleur crème, des volets blanc à l'extérieur… On peut y voir devant un petit bassin chinois, l'allée est tapissée d'une traverse japonaise en pierre, et une magnifique arche rouge à la japonaise trône au milieu de ce petit jardin qui est la preuve que la petite amie de Scott est asiatique. Aux pieds de la porte, il sonne et des bruits de pas lui parviennent avant que s'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

- Hey Stiles... Entre, salue Kira.  
\- Salut, l'interne donne une simple bise sur la joue de Kira qui lui sourit en retour.

Kira le conduit directement dans le salon là où Scott l'attend avec les pizzas commandées plutôt. Scott s'avance vers Stiles et l'étreint doucement.

- Alors, ta journée ? demande l'agent.  
\- Super, la routine, lui répond Stiles qui s'assoit avec Scott sur le sofa.  
\- Je vais chercher les assiettes, déclare Kira en retournant à la cuisine.  
\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là ce soir, on a quelque chose à t'annoncer avec Kira. Les yeux de Scott brillent de joie.  
- Vous me faites peur, s'inquiète Stiles qui grimace. 

Kira revient avec les assiettes et les pose sur la table basse.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demande Kira qui prend place auprès de Scott. Elle semble si paisible et calme.  
\- Euh non...  
\- Bordel, vous me stressez, accouchez ! s'exclame Stiles qui commence vraiment à paniquer, il déteste qu'on le fasse poireauter.  
\- Hum voilà ... Kira... Attend un bébé.  
\- Hein ! Je veux dire, c'est sérieux ? 

Stiles lève les yeux pour regarder Kira qui semble joyeuse face à cette annonce.

\- On va avoir un bébé, mon frangin ! S'enthousiasme Scott.  
\- Waouh... C'est ... Génial, désolé d'être long à la détente, cette journée m'a fatigué, mais franchement venez là, je suis content. 

Stiles se jette dans les bras de Kira et de Scott et leur fait un câlin plein d'amour.

**[...]**

Les trois amis passent une soirée tranquille après avoir mangé la pizza et bu leurs bières à l'exception de Kira. La jeune femme est allée se coucher de bonne heure, laissant Stiles et Scott au salon.

Bordel, tu vas être papa avant moi. 

Stiles sourit à son meilleur ami d'enfance en songeant qu'il va, du coup, être tonton. Oui, parce que même s'ils ne sont pas de vrais frères... Ils sont extrêmement proches. Un lien fort les unit et ils n'ont pas besoin d'être du même sang pour se revendiquer frères.

- T'inquiète Stiles tu vas trouver ta princesse et tu lui feras des bébés, j'en suis certain. 

Scott boit sa bière, dos enfoncé dans les coussins du sofa.  
- Oui, mais... Non, je ne suis pas franchement pressé… Bon, j'aime les gosses hein, mais non vraiment, je veux profiter de ma jeunesse avant tout.  
\- T'as vingt-cinq je te rappelle.  
\- Ouais bah, j'ai le temps encore... Enfin, je suis heureux pour vous... Vraiment. Le mariage ?  
\- Hein... ? Non euh avec Kira, on ne veut pas se marier tout de suite.  
\- Mais ? Stiles insiste.  
\- Mais rien ... Sinon, changeons de sujet. Comment va Derek depuis que je suis parti ?  
-Oh... Bien, très bien, je suis allé le voir avant de partir… Stiles semble gêné sans même savoir pourquoi.  
\- Aah et alors ?

\- Alors, bah rien, c'est quoi ce regard que tu me jettes là ? Demande Stiles qui se gratte la nuque, gêné par le regard de Scott qui le fixe étrangement.  
\- Rien... Juste que... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais bordel t'as carrément craqué sur lui Stiles, s'exclame Scott en donnant une tape sur son épaule.  
\- Pfff arrête tes conneries, je n'ai pas craqué sur lui, ok ?  
\- Tu mens si mal franchement ! Des rires envahissent le salon. Stiles rougit, car Scott a bien vu la manière dont Stiles a maté Derek plus tôt dans la journée.  
\- Allez dis-le... Il te plaît ?  
\- AAH, mais t'es casse-couilles, mec ! 

Stiles bouscule Scott qui renverse sa bière sur son jean.  
\- T'es chiant merde... Regarde-toi sérieux ! Tu rougis ! Non mais tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu l'as maté après l'avoir soigné, et même pendant ? Tu n'as pas été discret Stiles je peux te jurer, frangin, t'as craqué sur lui.  
\- La ferme ok ? dit Stiles en se levant et en se grattant le crâne. Je vais y aller, je sens que tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, sinon. »

Scott se lève et rigole face à Stiles qui se sent mal à l'aise. Il espère juste qu'il ne dira rien à Derek, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite.

Arrivés à l'entrée, Stiles enfile sa veste et prend Scott dans les bras.

-Allez bro embrasse Kira et félicitations mec, vraiment.  
\- Merci. Fais gaffe en rentrant. 

Stiles s'éloigne et commence à partir.  
- Oh et… Stiles ?... Ne crois pas que je n'en ai fini avec « tu-sais-quoi ».  
\- La ferme, s'écrie Stiles qui monte dans sa Jeep et démarre. 

**[...]**

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis l'accident de Derek et la vie a repris son cours.

Après être sorti de l'hôpital, il avait pu enfin retrouver son chez lui avec une semaine de repos forcé. Il avait revu Stiles grâce à Scott et les frères avaient pu également faire plus ample connaissance avec Derek. Stiles était plutôt content de le revoir, car oui, il faut bien l'avouer, il avait carrément craqué sur Derek Hale.  
Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait l'impression de tomber encore un peu plus sous le charme de l'agent de la DEA.

Pour Derek, pour le moment, ce n'est que de l'amitié qu'il ressent envers Stiles. Il a remarqué que Stiles flirtait parfois avec lui, mais il ne dit rien, car même si pour le moment, il ne ressent rien pour lui, Derek avoue que ça lui plait de voir Stiles le "draguer". Il l'apprécie également, mais en tant qu'ami seulement.

**[...]**

Vendredi six janvier deux mille quinze :

Depuis quelques jours, Beacon Hills est sous une épaisse couche blanche et fraîche, l'hiver est toujours présent, la neige craque quand les pieds s'y enfoncent. Les enfants s'amusent souvent à faire l'ange au parc où toute une grosse couverture de neige recouvre cette pelouse qui l'été est fraîchement tondue, verte et douce au touché. Alors que Stiles a fini sa journée en fin de soirée, il a donné rendez-vous à ses parents au restaurant « bel ami ». Petit resto simple, moderne et pas cher mais une gastronomie délicieuse dont Stiles est amoureux. Depuis qu'il est interne, il a promis à ses parents John et Claudia de les inviter. C'est maintenant chose faite.

- Alors fiston ta journée ? Demande John qui mange tranquillement son assiette de côtes d'agneau et ses légumes grillés.  
\- Super, la routine… répond Stiles avant de soudain se figer, bouche ouverte.  
\- Chéri tout va bien ? S'inquiète Claudia.  
\- Je euh... Oui désolé, bégaye-t-il. 

John et Claudia se jettent un bref regard pour comprendre pourquoi leur fils est devenu pâle et silencieux avec une mine triste sur le visage. Un couple passe devant les Stilinski. Cette voix masculine qui l'interpelle, il la connait si bien, maintenant…

- Stiles ? Le jeune interne relève la tête et sourit à cette personne.

\- Derek... Salut.  
\- Salut. Un moment de silence s'installe avant que John se racle la gorge.  
\- Oh... Euh, je te présente mes parents… Papa, maman voici Derek, le collègue de Scott. La présentation semble le mettre mal à l'aise d'un seul coup.  
\- Enchanté, saluent les parents de Stiles.  
\- Moi de même. 

Derek leur tend la main avec un sourire charmeur. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de regarder cette fille au côté de Derek qui lui tient le bras.

- Désolée, je suis Jennifer. La jeune femme tend à son tour la main et salue les parents de Stiles. Par politesse, le jeune étudiant en fait de même.  
\- Bien... On ne va pas vous déranger plus. Salut Stiles. Bonne soirée à vous, dit Derek en faisant un signe de tête à Stiles.  
\- Bonne soirée ! Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, sourit gentiment Claudia.  
\- Salut, souffle Stiles qui est encore plus mal à l'aise. 

Il sent ses joues chauffer… Il ressent une pointe de jalousie, tout à coup… Jalousie ?

Pourquoi devrait-il être jaloux ? Il n'est même pas en couple avec Derek et pourtant voir cette femme à ses côtés lui tenir le bras l'irrite.

Le reste de la soirée c'est plutôt bien terminé. Heureusement, Derek est de dos et Stiles ne voit pas le couple. John a remarqué le regard de son fils, et se promet que dès qu'il trouve le temps, il tient à avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

**[...]**

Trois jours plus tard, au Starbucks, Derek patiente tranquillement dans la queue. Il y a toujours un monde fou le matin, et forcement l'attente ce n'est pas trop son truc, mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui est chargé de ramener une boite de Donuts et quelques cafés pour ses collègues. Alors que la file avance doucement, il soupire.

- C'est long, faut de la patience, lui susurre une voix douce à l'oreille. Derek se retourne.  
\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Euh bah... Comme toi je suppose, cappuccino et croissants.  
\- Désolé pour cette stupide question, lui sourit Derek.  
\- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici.  
\- Ouais disons que chaque mois un agent est de corvée petit déj'… et ce mois-ci, c'est moi. On m'a conseillé le Starbucks.  
\- Oh, c'est génial... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est cool sauf l'attente, lui répond-il gêné, encore une fois. 

Bon sang pourquoi chaque fois Stiles se sent gêné lorsqu'il discute avec Derek ? Toujours aussi mal à l'aise… La seule chose qu'il aimerait tellement c'est embrasser les lèvres et fines de l'agent. Leurs regards s'accrochent quelques minutes avant qu'un client les interrompe et leur demande d'avancer. Une fois chacun servi, Derek se dirige vers sa voiture et Stiles le suit alors qu'il est censé prendre le chemin inverse. Derek dépose la commande à l'avant de la voiture. Tandis qu'il se penche, le cœur de Stiles rate un battement à la vue du fessier qui nargue bien l'interne. Il se racle la gorge et boit son cappuccino pour oublier cette si jolie vue. Derek se retourne vers lui une fois la portière fermée.

- Bon... Je vais y aller, lui dit-il.  
\- Ok euh dis... Je voulais savoir si Scott t'a parlé pour samedi ? Lui demande Stiles qui fixe ses beaux yeux verts.  
\- Samedi ? demande Derek qui fronce des sourcils.  
\- Euh, il te le dira lui-même... Si tu veux inviter ta petite-amie aussi Scott serait content que tu viennes.  
\- Petite-amie ?  
\- Oui enfin... Jennifer.  _Pourquoi proposer de la faire venir idiot,_ pensa Stiles.

\- Stiles, Jennifer n'est pas ma petite-amie, mais une amie proche.  
\- D'accord désolé... Je pensais que... Ouais laisse tomber. Étrangement le cœur de Stiles bat vite. Il semble plus léger.  
\- Je t'appelle ce soir, lui dit simplement Derek.  
\- Ouais ok salut. 

Une fois que Derek quitte la rue avec sa superbe Camaro, Stiles soupire.

- Bordel mec reprend-toi, chuchote-t-il . 

[...]

Bureaux de la DEA. Derek arrive avec la commande tout presque tous ses collègues lui sautent dessus pour arracher leur petit déjeunes. Quelle bande de petits affamés. Une fois les mains presque vides avec deux cafés est deux donut, il prend place à son bureau.

- Salut Der' et merci ! Scott se penche et attrape son café et son donut.  
- Pas de quoi, mais une chose, j'y vais plus.  
\- Pourquoi ? Lui demande Scott alors qui croque dans son donut.  
\- La patience dans un café n'est pas mon truc, grogne Derek.  
\- Tu le fais bien au boulot, rétorque son collègue.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil... idiot.  
\- Si tu le dis… oh... Et tu as prévu quelque chose samedi ? Lui demande-t-il.  
\- Non pourquoi ? Derek ne dit rien concernant sa rencontre avec Stiles au café.  
\- Avec Kira, on a invité nos familles et nos amis pour faire une annonce.  
\- Une annonce ? Je devrais m'inquiéter ? Lui demande Derek alors qu'il essaye de se concentrer sur un dossier.

\- Non, il y aura Stiles, ses parents, etc. Du monde quoi, tu viens ?  
\- Pourquoi pas... Bon, le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul. »

[...]

Le samedi arrive finalement assez vite. La semaine a été plutôt chargée, et ce jour-là plus particulièrement… Entre Derek qui a eu affaire à deux clans de trafiquants de drogue et qui a pu éviter le bain de sang, et Stiles qui a reçu beaucoup de blessés et qui a pratiqué sa première grosse chirurgie, qui s'est bien déroulée… Bref, une journée mouvementée, en fait. Scott et Kira ont préparé un bon repas sur le thème Asia. Il y a pas mal de monde ce soir-là. Parmi eux, Lydia Martin, belle jeune femme blonde vénitienne travaillant en tant qu'assistant dans le cabinet d'avocats de Beacon Hills. La rousse est fiancée à un certain Jackson Whitmore, joueur professionnel de Lacrosse. Isaac Lahey est devenu détective privé. Ce sont des amis proches de Scott, Stiles et Kira. Mélissa, la mère de Scott, est infirmière et a été mutée dans le second hôpital de Californie. Derek a pu faire la connaissance de tout le monde pendant cette soirée. Pendant l'apéritif, Scott fait tinter un verre pour attirer l'attention de ses invités.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît... Kira et moi, nous vous remercions d'être présents ce soir. Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation et euh... Certains parmi vous le savent déjà ... Enfin voilà… Kira et moi allons devenir parents d'une petite fille ! leur annonce-t-il. 

Scott très joyeux, aux côtés de sa petite-amie, lui embrasse la tempe. Les invités félicitent le couple. Deux heures plus tard après le repas et un bon dessert, Derek sort sur la terrasse pour boire une bière avec Scott, Stiles et Isaac.

- Donc ça fait quelques semaines que vous êtes ici, Beacon Hills vous plaît ? Demande Isaac qui est face à Derek.  
\- Pour le moment oui, je me plais ici, répond Derek qui semble tranquille, mais pas spécialement à l'aise devant ces nouvelles personnes qu'il connaît à peine.  
\- Ok pause, tu n'arrêtes pas de le questionner depuis plus de vingt minutes alors viens avec moi chercher à boire, ordonne Scott qui tire Isaac par le bras.  
\- Bah quoi je fais connaissance, lui répond Isaac qui ricane bêtement. 

Ils laissent Derek et Stiles dehors, seuls. Il y a déjà quelques invités qui sont partis.

- Ça va ? Demande Stiles qui se rapproche de Derek. Leurs épaules se frôlent.  
\- Ouais, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller… commence à faire froid et la fatigue se montre.  
\- Déjà ? Stiles se rapproche doucement d'un pas. 

Derek reste immobile, il voit très bien que Stiles s'est rapproché de lui, mais il ne dit rien. Il aime le voir si proche de lui… même si ce n'est qu'un sentiment amical…Stiles continue de faire un pas en avant... Et sans hésiter, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Derek...La seule réaction de Derek, c'est de le repousser avec force.

 

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!... Ça ne va pas ! lui dit-il en se reculant, choqué par ce baiser inattendu.  
\- Je... Je suis désolé, bafouille Stiles.  
\- Je vais y aller, claque sèchement Derek, qui semble si mal et en colère que Stiles ait pu faire ça.  Alors qu'il est sur le point de partir, l'interne le retient par le bras.  
- Derek, je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Derek retire la main de Stiles et se retourne face à lui.  
- Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de moi Stiles, c'est clair ? lui rétorque Derek sur un ton menaçant. Il quitte le domicile sans dire au revoir au reste des invités.

Stiles s'assoit sur une chaise en bois présente sur la terrasse, ses coudes sur ses genoux le visage entre ses mains.

- Putain... Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu, murmure si bas Stiles.  
\- Hey voilà… ! Stiles sursaute.

- Stiles, où est Derek ? Demande Scott, les bières dans les mains.  
\- Il est parti. Où est Isaac ? demande à son tour Stiles, qui se relève et se positionne face à lui.  
\- Il est allé voir Jacks-... Stiles ça ne va pas ?  
\- Je suis fichu... J'ai foutu la merde, Scott. 


	3. Chap.3 Je suis désolé - I'm sorry...

 

Hey voici la chapitre 3 avec  crack story . Désolé pour le retard.

Retrouver moi sur ma page facebook spécial auteur -->   **RedCattleya**

* * *

 

 

 **CHAPITRE 3** : Je suis désolé

 

Deux semaines, deux longues semaines que Stiles ne dort plus vraiment. Avec son travail, il s'efforce de dormir, mais il revoit sans cesse cette image qui défile sous ses yeux : ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, qui le repousse.

Il s'en veut tellement d'avoir agi aussi rapidement et égoïstement.

Il s'en veut d'avoir gâché cette nouvelle amitié avec Derek. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme de l'agent ?

Deux semaines qu'il est fatigué, il traîne tellement des pieds au travail que son chef lui a ordonné de vite se reprendre s'il ne veut pas perdre sa place.

Deux semaines qu'il n'a pas revu Derek et il doit dire qu'il ressent un manque. Et Scott a bien remarqué que son frère de cœur ne va pas bien.

D'ailleurs, il a même demandé à Derek et Stiles ce qui s'est passé ce samedi, deux jours plus tôt, mais aucun des deux n'a voulu lui répondre.

Stiles n'a pas compris la réaction de Derek. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Derek avait remarqué que Stiles était attiré par lui. Et toutes ces fois où il a pensé que Derek flirtait avec lui, aussi… En fait, il a eu tort sur toute la ligne.

C'est encore un nouveau jour qui se lève à l'appartement de Stiles. Aujourd'hui, deuxième jour de repos depuis hier soir, il n'est pas bien, il s'enrhume, la fièvre monte jusqu'à trente-neuf de température, c'est visiblement une vilaine bronchite aiguë. Cela fait un moment que Stiles n'est pas tombé malade, mais là, à Beacon Hills, cette année, il fait plus froid. Il reste cloîtré au fond de son lit avec quelques mouchoirs éparpillés au sol, ses antibiotiques, etc. De quoi le soigner et faire baisser sa température.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il en marre d'être allongé depuis deux jours ! Et la fièvre n'arrange rien.

Deux jours qu'il n'a pas mangé, faute d'avoir le courage de se lever de son lit douillet si chaud. De toute manière, à peine levé il prend ses médicaments, et il s'endort de nouveau.

[... ]

Stand de tir DEA.

Derek, positionné derrière un petit muret, casque aux oreilles et son Beretta 92 en joue, il tire sur la cible plus loin devant lui... Après quelques tirs, il pose son arme devant lui sur la petite table, il appuie sur le bouton qui avance sa cible proche de lui. Il retire son casque.

Aujourd'hui, il est seul au stand et franchement qu'est-ce qu'il aime être seul et surtout ne pas être dérangé. Sa cible se stoppe devant lui. Il l'arrache et admire ses tirs. Seulement deux de ratés. Des bruits de pas résonnent dans son dos , il se retourne pour retrouver Scott qui est sur le point de s'entraîner. Tandis que celui-ci prépare ses affaires, Derek détourne le regard et replace une nouvelle cible et la fait repartir au bout.

« Alors ?

\- Alors, quoi ? Demande sèchement Derek qui lui aussi n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis ce samedi.

\- Tes tirs ? Tu t'en sors ?

\- Ça fait trois cibles que je passe et je rate toujours deux à trois tires. »

Scott se retourne pour faire face à Derek qui est sur le point de remettre son casque.

« Stiles va mal... Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé samedi, mais réglez ce problème, vous êtes dans un mutisme pas possible, je ne vous reconnais pas. Donc s'il te plaît va le voir.

\- Scott, je n'ai pas envie pour le moment, nous avons trop de boulot et j...

\- Non arrête tes excuses, le coupe Scott. Va le voir. S'il te plaît fais un effort en plus il est malade… deux jours qu'il ne mange pas.

\- Malade ? Raison de plus que je n'y aille pas.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, tu deviens tordu, rétorque Scott qui met son casque et commence à s'entraîner. »

Derek soupire et remet son casque puis reprend ses tirs à son tour.

L'après-midi, ils sont appelés sur le terrain pour les mêmes choses : démanteler un trafic sauf que là, ça ne rigole pas. Un des dealers tire sur les agents qui sont en place cachés derrière des bennes à ordures.

« Scott, Derek, je vais faire diversion, je compte sur vous pour l'arrêter, ordonne le sous-chef.

\- Ok, répondent en même temps les deux agents. »

Les deux hommes se préparent...

Une heure plus tard au poste de la DEA, les garçons arrivent avec les trafiquants arrêtés.

« Lâchez-moi bandes d'hypocrites, râle un des prisonniers.

\- La ferme ! Smitt enferme-moi ça, ordonne Derek en passant le prisonnier à son collègue."

[...]

En fin de soirée alors que Derek a fini son rapport sur l'affaire de cette après-midi, il en profite pour aller se défouler en salle de sport.

Tandis qu'il frappe dans un des sacs de frappe, Scott arrive et maintient le sac pendant que Derek continue les enchaînements.

« Derek... Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole du reste de la journée, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Rien, souffle Derek, en sueur. Il continue de frapper plus fort, sa force bouscule Scott qui maintient toujours le sac. »

Scott ne supporte plus ce silence, alors que Derek est sur le point de frapper, Scott esquive le poing avec le sac ce qui fait que Derek frappe dans le vide.

« Scott, s'énerve Derek qui reprend sa position face au sac.

\- Dis le moi ! Derek, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, s'exclame Scott qui se met devant le sac cette fois-ci.

\- Tu fais chier, tu sais ça ? S'énerve Derek qui retire ses gants et se dirige vers les vestiaires pour se doucher. »

Scott laisse tomber, mais avant de partir sur le banc à côté du casier de Derek, il laisse une clé et un mot et quitte la salle de sport. Sous la douche alors que l'eau réchauffe sa peau qui rosit sous l'effet de la chaleur, il soupire de satisfaction et de soulagement d'être enfin seul. Les yeux fermés, ses mains rincent sa peau chaude, elles glissent de haut en bas sur son torse.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sort enfin, une serviette autour de la taille et se dirige vers son casier. Ce soir, il est seul au vestiaire ses collègues semblent être partis plus tôt.

Devant son casier, sur le banc, il trouve la clé et un mot laissé par Scott. Il soupire et s'assoit, il prend le mot « L'adresse de Stiles va le voir stp c'est urgent. Scott ».

Parce que oui en trois mois Derek n'a jamais été chez Stiles encore. Il range la clé dans sa veste avec l'adresse et finit par s'habiller.

 

[...]

Chez Stiles.

Le jeune homme a passé la journée au lit, sa température baisse doucement, mais la fatigue le cloue au lit. Alors qu'il dort paisiblement ou presque... Quelque chose d'humide et froid caresse son visage et surtout le front. Le matelas s'enfonce un peu plus de son côté, il entend une respiration.

« Scott... Lâche-moi... Je suis fatigué, murmure si bas Stiles que la personne ne l'écoute pas et continue.

\- Stiles réveille-toi, ordonne sagement cette voix douce masculine.

\- Hum laisse-moi dormir Derek... Stiles ouvre les yeux et se redresse sur ses coudes. DEREK ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Scott m'a dit que tu es malade et que tu ne manges pas. Tiens. »

Derek lui tend un bol de soupe aux légumes de printemps.

« Mange un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas faim... Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Rétorque Stiles qui prend appui contre le dossier du lit.

\- Je viens de te le dire, bordel Stiles fais un effort et mange...

\- Tu es dans ma chambre ? Demande Stiles qui se mouche en même temps.

\- Hum.

\- Comment tu es entré ? Ne me dis pas que Scott t'a donné le double de la clé de mon appartement ?

\- La preuve, je suis ici devant toi idiot. Mange, dit Derek en haussant la voix. »

Stiles ne l'écoute pas, il retire sa couverture puis se lève pied nus, training rouge et un simple tee-shirt dans un sale état, il marche d'un pas lent. À l'encadrement de la porte :

« Dans la cuisine...Oh et enlève moi tes chaussures, je ne veux pas de chaussures dans mon appartement, rétorque Stiles qui parle du nez.

\- Maniaque, chuchote Derek qui se lève avec le bol dans la main, il suit Stiles dans la cuisine.»

Une fois installé, Derek prend place face à Stiles qui prend ses cachets.

« T'as quoi ? Demande Derek qui le fixe dans les yeux.

\- ... Une bronchite aiguë, une grosse, donc, évite de t'approcher de moi.

\- Hum mange ta soupe ça va te soulager.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

\- Stiles, c'est un ordre, ordonne Derek qui commence à gronder.

\- Hey du calme mec, on n'est pas à la DEA ici !

Stiles se lève et prend son bol et le fait réchauffer deux petites minutes puis revient avec son bol chaud et le bois doucement.

« Bordel que ça fait mal, grimace-t-il.

\- Stiles...

Derek hésite quelques secondes.

-Je... Je vais y aller.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Tu viens faire quoi là ? Faire ta baby-sitter et repartir comme un voleur sans rien dire de plus ? T'es sérieux, tu ne crois pas qu'on doit discuter toi et moi ? S'exclame Stiles, ses mains commencent à trembler sous la colère et la fatigue.

\- Si je suis venu, c'est parce que Scott qui me l'a demandé, rétorque-t-il.

\- Ah ah, c'est la meilleure, tu sais quoi si tu viens par pitié, tu peux dégager, s'énerve Stiles qui repousse son bol. »

Cette dispute lui coupe l'appétit même s'il ne l'avait pas spécialement. Derek se lève, et enfile sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures. Alors qu'il est sur le point de partir, une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il s'arrête et se retourne.

« Écoute Stiles c'est moi qui devrais être en colère contre toi, pas toi, c'est mo...

\- Pardon ? Toi ? Je te rappelle que si je suis en colère contre toi Derek, c'est uniquement par ta faute, crie Stiles qui s'est levé pour faire face à Derek.

\- Ma faute ? S'exclame le plus âgé.

\- Oui ! Tu as agi comme un gamin, tu as baissé ta garde en me lassant me rapprocher de toi, tu as laissé mes sentiments envahir ton espace alors que toi... Cria Stiles en pointant du doigt le torse de Derek. Toi, tu n'as pas eu un seul moment pour comprendre que moi, je ressens plus que l'amitié, Derek, tu le savais... Mais tu as continué de jouer avec moi ... Tu... Tu ...Fais chier ! Dégage ! » Termine Stiles très énervé.

Il porte sa main à sa gorge irritée à force de crier.

Derek ne dit plus un mot, il comprend parfaitement que c'est de sa faute à lui et non celle de Stiles, il s'en veut d'avoir fait croire à Stiles qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec lui. Il s'en veut que cela se termine ainsi. Ça fait à peine trois mois qu'ils se connaissent et pourtant Stiles ressent plus que de l'amitié envers Derek. Les hommes se regardent une dernière fois puis Derek quitte l'appartement. Comme ça. Sans rien de plus.

Une fois seul, Stiles, énervé, balaye la table d'un revers de bras, le bol se fracasse au sol ainsi un verre.

« Tu fais chier Hale ! »

[...]

Un mois plus tard.

Au Mémorial Hospital, aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour comme les autres, c'est-à-dire des patients malades dans leurs chambres, quelques enfants qui courent ou crient, dessinent, parents, grands-parents dans la salle d'attente, des salles d'opération ou certains chirurgiens plasticiens, neurochirurgiens opèrent, des accouchements, etc. Mais rien, c'est silencieux.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour normal. Sauf que là rien n'est normal.

Un tas de gens est assis, réunis ensemble dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, certains pleurant, d'autres silencieux. Parmi eux Stiles, l'interne avec son chef ainsi que collègues, docteurs, infirmiers, etc. Assis aussi sur ce sol blanc et froid.

Un homme armé a pris en otage les employés de l'hôpital. Il recherche les chirurgiens qui avaient opéré sa femme qui n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à l'opération. L'homme veut venger sa défunte est n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : faire la peau aux assassins de sa femme.

Certains soignants ayant assisté à l'opération de Madame Ginbert ont pu échapper à la prise d'otages, mais d'autres sont présents dans la cafétéria. Le directeur du BH Memorial Hospital est absent, seul le sous-chef est responsable de ses collègues.

Stiles connaît l'homme... Car lui aussi avait assisté à l'opération avec son chef de stage. Il avait était autorisé à opérer avec lui et ça avait été sa quatrième opération importante. Il se souvient de l'opération. Il avait dû également se charger d'annoncer le décès de Madame Ginbert à son mari, une chose extrêmement difficile à faire. Le mari avait été complètement anéanti. Impossible de calmer l'homme.

Annoncer une mort est la chose que chaque personne veut éviter de faire. Ressentir cette colère, cette douleur dans leur poitrine dès l'annonce, cette tristesse qui envahit une pièce entière, elle vous emporte ensemble et s'éternise comme la poussière. Ça fait mal.

Cela fait maintenant plus de huit heures que le BHM est fermé et que les otages sont à l'intérieur. Huit heures que la police de Beacon Hills se focalise sur cette prise d'otages. Parmi eux, il y a également le Shérif Stilinski qui a encore plus de mal à rester là à attendre. Son sang ne fait que de bouillir. Il voudrait tellement que cela soit un rêve et non une chose réelle.

Un tir retentit soudain à l'intérieur John écarquille des yeux.

« STILES ! »


	4. Chap.4 : Otage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DEUX : Il y a un changement sur le « temps », car c'est ma nouvelle bêta remplaçante qui a corrigé ce gros torchon, donc ont lui lance un tas de jolie fleur. Les précédents chapitre passerons en relecture.

Huit heures plus tôt au bureau de la DEA, Derek se concentrait sur le prochain lieu du trafic avec ses autres collègues dans la salle de rassemblement.

En attendant le chef de la mission, Scott s'approchait de Derek, qui lui était assis avec un stylo à la main, pour prendre note des infos sur l'affaire en cours.

\- T'as des nouvelles de Stiles ? Chuchota Scott, sa main prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise de Derek

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas…hésitant à finir sa phrase

\- Non, soupira l'agent, qui gribouillait sur son papier vierge.

\- Enfin Stiles ne veut rien me dire, je ne comprends rien, vous, vous entendiez bien il y a quelques semaines et là boom ! Plus rien depuis la soirée chez moi, ça m'inquiète et Stiles m'inquiète, il a changé il...il boit plus qu'avant alors que je le connais mieux que personne il n'est pas comme ça, boire plus souvent, chuchotait Scott qui se retenait de râler, face au manque de réaction de Derek .

Derek ne relevait pas la tête, bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour Stiles, mais il voulait simplement s'éloigner de lui, du moins pour le moment, car ce baiser, il ne l'avait pas encore oublié. Il ressentait toujours et encore cette sensation des lèvres douces et tièdes de Stiles sur les siennes, même si c'était un contact rapide. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier, car il n'en avait pas besoin, il n'était pas gay...mais bi ? Il ne savait pas encore lui-même. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de tâter ce terrain.

Mais franchement, cela serait se mentir s'il n'avait pas apprécié ce baiser rapide ? Il se souvenait que ce n'était pas non plus désagréable d'avoir senti les lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes. Il repensait encore une fois à lui et à son baiser volé. Il rêvassait, ce fut un coup de coude qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Le chef est là .

**[...]**

C'est seulement sept heures plus tard, qu'un coup de téléphone va remettre Derek en question. La DEA fut mise au courant de la prise d'otage, le problème c'est que ce n'était pas à eux d'intervenir dans ce genre de problème. Derek s'inquiétait pour Stiles, Scott encore pire, alors sur l'autorisation de leur chef, les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre sur le lieu, où le Shérif Stilinski attendait. Pendant le trajet, Scott stressait, ses doigts tapotaient frénétiquement sur ses genoux et cela agaçait Derek, mais il ne disait rien, car il comprenait l'inquiétude de Scott.

\- Tu sais...si...si jamais, il lui arrive quelque chose je…bégayait Scott s'imaginant déjà le pire.

\- Scott n'y pense même pas, gronda Derek.

\- Mon frère merde, lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je sais, mais il va s'en sortir. Je suis sûr, essayant de rassurer Scott.

Sûr ? Pas si sûr encore tant qu'ils n'auront aucune nouvelle, Derek ne se sentirait pas soulagé non plus, mais il voulait rassurer Scott ainsi, que lui.

Après quelques minutes de route pour se rendre sur le lieu de travail de Stiles. Les deux hommes quittèrent précipitamment la camaro pour rejoindre John qui râlait sur un homme, qui semblait vouloir le retenir.

\- John ! S'exclame Scott qui s'avançait vers le shérif.

Stiles est son fils unique, sa moitié et il ne voulait surtout pas rentrer les mains vides et encore moins annoncer la mort de Stiles à Claudia. Alors lorsque Scott se retrouvait face à John qu'il prit dans ses bras, quelques secondes et le shérif se rassura, sa présence le réconfortait puis il salua vite fait Derek avec un signe de tête. Ainsi John leur expliqua le problème.

**[...]**

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, seule une voix résonnait dans le hall. Toujours assis au sol les mains positionnées en haut de leur crâne, les otages tremblaient, pleuraient et chuchotaient. Certains arrivaient à garder leur calme, d'autres non.

L'homme armé pointa son arme sur Stiles qui lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi exténué.

\- TOI ! Je te connais ? S'exclama l'homme armé face à Stiles.

\- Je...euh, bégayait-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- SI ! C'est toi qui m'a… annoncé la mort de ma femme, je m'en souviens. Tu n'as eu aucune pitié de me l'annoncer, s'énerva le veuf.

\- Je...je suis vraiment désolé, essaya-t-il de lui répondre calmement.

\- LA FERME ! Râla l'homme, l'arme toujours en direction de Stiles .

Stiles fermait les yeux si fort, voir une arme pointée sur lui le faisait plus que paniquer. Putain, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ça ? Sur le coup il repensait à sa famille, il se remémorait des instants passés avec Scott, Kira,son père, sa mère...Il aurait aimé leur dire à quel point il les aimait, car c'était une chose qu'il ne montrait pas forcement envers eux, il regrettait sur le coup de ne pas avoir pu leur dire « je t'aime» plus souvent.

\- Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il avec son arme.

Stiles sentit chaque membre de son corps trembler, alors toujours les mains sur le haut de la tête il se leva doucement. Mais lorsque son pied enclencha un premier pas, son chef finit par intervenir.

\- Mr Ginber je suis le chef de , c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de vous annoncer ce décès

\- CA SUFFIT ! cria-t-il en secouant l'arme toujours pointée sur Stiles.

\- Je…S'il vous plaît laissez mon interne tranquille et prenez-moi...Je suis responsable de l'opération.

Le cœur de Stiles battait si fort qu'il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait exploser en mille éclats. Toujours debout face à , qui montrait des signes de fatigue, on pouvait voir la tristesse profonde du veuf, les yeux cernés et le visage pâle. Stiles n'était peut-être qu'un jeune interne, mais il reconnaissait très bien les signes qui se présentaient sur le visage de l'homme armé. Il osa tourner le visage sur sa droite où de l'extérieur des nombreuses voitures cernaient le bâtiment, il essayait de chercher du regard son père, il pouvait voir la voiture du Shérif – son père – pensa-t-il, les camions de la SWAT. Tellement dans sa pensée qu'il ne sentit pas venir son chef derrière lui qui lui ordonna de reculer, quand une main l'agrippa derrière le dos pour le tirer en arrière.

\- Écoutez, je peux comprendre votre sentiment, la perte d'un être aimé. J'ai aussi perdu ma femme... il y deux ans, je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez.

\- LA FERME ! gueula-t-il une nouvelle fois Mr. Ginber qui commençait à perdre patience

\- Laissez les otages partir et gardez-moi ! Je suis le seul responsable de la mort de votre épouse.

\- Je vous avais pourtant dit de faire attention, que je n'accepterais pas cet échec. Vous m'avez enlevé la seule personne qui savait me comprendre. Mon ange, vous m'avez retiré mon ange ! s'écria-t-il

l'arme déviant en direction du chef.

**[...]**

Alors que Scott et John allaient chercher des infos sur cette prise d'otages et surtout savoir si un négociateur était en route pour la négociation avec l'homme armé. Les mains dans les poches, il sortit sa plaque, Derek s'approcha d'un homme de la SWAT, qui regardait la scène avec ses jumelles.

\- Bonjour, Derek Hale de la DEA, lui dit-il en montrant sa plaque et en la remettant autour du cou.

\- Monsieur, que fait la DEA ici ? S'interrogea l'homme de la SWAT

\- Je suis là en tant...qu'ami. Est-ce que je peux emprunter vos jumelles ?

\- Pour ?

\- Vous voyez le Shérif Stilinski là- bas ? Son fils est retenu en otage dans ce bâtiment, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien, ainsi que les autres otages !

\- Euh.., L'homme hésita quelques instants il jeta un bref regard vers son supérieur et tendit la paire de jumelles à Derek. Dépêchez, mettez-vous ici on voit la cible ainsi que les otages.

Caché derrière une des voitures, Derek put voir la scène grâce aux jumelles, il cherchait directement Stiles, lorsque son regard tomba sur l'interne il se sentait soulagé de savoir que tout allait bien pour lui. Du moins pour le moment. Il regarda tout autour, aucun blessé. Il se redressa avec les jumelles en main et revint vers l'homme de la SWAT pour lui rendre la paire de jumelles.

\- Un négociateur arrive ? Demanda directement l'agent de la DEA

\- Il est en chemin.

\- En chemin ? Derek soupirant de mécontentement.

Sérieusement faut-il sept heures pour arriver ? Il avait presque envie de frapper l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Vous avez un sniper placé sur le bâtiment d'en face ? Redemanda-t-il tout en gardant son calme

\- Oui pourquoi ? Interloqué l'homme appela son collègue via le micro.

Lorsque l'homme de la SWAT se retourna et fit face à Derek, après lui avoir tourné le dos. Il essaya temps bien que de mal, de garder son sang-froid. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

\- Alors ? S'empressa-t-il de demander, les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Il est en place.

\- Ok ...est-ce qu'il arrive à voir la cible dans son viseur ?

\- Oui.

\- Écoutez, ça fait plus de sept heures que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez toujours pas lancé l'opération qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Gronda Derek.

\- Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre pour le moment. Je ne fais rien temps que mon supérieur ne me l'autorise pas. Rétorqua l'homme de la SWAT.

Derek fut sur le point de répondre, lorsqu'un bras le tira en arrière. Il fit face à Scott, qui le regardait avec un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? répond sèchement Derek

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a déjà suffisamment d'emmerdes Derek ? Gronda à son tour Scott

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec le Shérif ?

\- Un négociateur est en chemin, il y a des embouteillages qui le retiennent malheureusement.

\- Embouteillages ?

\- Le seul négociateur qui était dispo ici dans cette ville est en vacances en Europe, il a fallu en contacter un autre qui est à deux heures de route d'ici.

\- Un ? Fronça-t-il des sourcils en -guise d'interrogation-

\- Derek c'est une petite ville, il est rare que ce genre de chose se passe ici déjà et ouais il n'y a qu'un négociateur à Beacon Hills.

Derek, fatigué se frottait le visage entre ses deux mains, il attendait que le shérif vienne vers eux. L'heure tournait si vite que personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Plus le moment approchait, plus l'homme armé allait perdre patience et craquer.

Et...ce fut le cas au bout d'heure, depuis leur arrivée, un tir retentit. La police, Shérif, et la SWAT s'affolèrent, leur premier geste de protection était de s'abaisser. Sauf un homme.

\- STILES ! Hurla John

John bouscula Scott et Derek et courut vers le bâtiment ainsi que les hommes de la SWAT. Un second tir se fit entendre. Derek par pur réflexe s'accroupit en même temps que Scott et se redressa en vitesse. Il s'approcha de l'homme avec qui il avait discuté quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- C'est quoi ce second tir ? S'exclama Derek

\- Le Sniper...La cible est morte, lui dit-il

L'homme de la SWAT laissa Derek sur place, son regard dériva vers l'entrée du bâtiment où les otages se précipitèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il courut vers Scott et lui demanda de l'accompagner à l'entrée. Lorsque les deux agents furent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils montèrent directement à l'étage de la cafétéria.

Le regard de Derek chercha celui de Stiles, il ne le vit pas sauf qu'il remarqua le Shérif courir vers l'homme avec une blouse blanche allongé au sol. Son cœur battait si fort à ce moment-là « _pitié faites que ça ne soit pas Stiles !_ » Pensa-t-il. Alors pour en avoir sa propre réponse, il s'avança vers le groupe et fût alors soulagé quand il vit John tirer le second homme accroupi au sol vers l'homme blessé et l'attira dans ses bras. C'était comme un ralenti pour lui, Scott le bouscula sans le vouloir et s'élança vers John et Stiles.

**[...]**

C'est uniquement deux jours plus tard alors que Derek était de repos que la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit, en pleines tractions vêtu d'un short noir jusqu'à genoux et d'un débardeur, il attrapa sa serviette posée sur le fauteuil et passa l'éponge sur son visage en sueur. La sonnerie insista.

\- J'arrive ! hurla-t-il la serviette posée sur son épaule .

La porte à peine ouverte, une silhouette fine sauta directement dans ses bras. Par réflexe il l'attrapa, ses mains se positionnant directement sur les hanches, tandis que deux jambes fines encerclaient ses hanches.

\- Jennifer ? Surpris de revoir la jeune femme qui était aux abonnées absentes depuis quelques jours.

\- Hello toi, lui susurra-t-elle.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres de l'agent Derek qui allait protester et lui dire de descendre, mais une main très baladeuse se glissa à l'intérieur de son short, il hoquetait par surprise quand des doigts fins caressèrent son sexe. Il gémissait alors quand des lèvres s'attaquèrent à son cou. C'était trop. Il ferma les yeux et laissa cette main très coquine le branler.

Il sentit qu'il allait venir, alors il essaya de calmer le jeu. Car merde, ils étaient dans le couloir de son appartement et cette fille le branlait sans retenue et le pire la porte d'entrée n'était même pas fermée et Stiles les regardait ! BORDEL DE MERDE, STILES ! Il repoussa aussi vite Jennifer qui râlait en retour. Il s'élança vers l'entrée pour s'approcher de Stiles, qui ne semblait pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Derek bordel… qui est-ce ? Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle retirait ses chaussures.

\- Stiles...mais ce n'est pas ce… surpris Derek en perdait ses mots.

-Je… Salut.

Derek s'insulta mentalement et donna un coup de poing au mur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait cette chose qui l'obligeait à vouloir le rattraper, pourtant non...ils n'étaient pas en couple, pourquoi avait-il cette sensation qu'il trompait Stiles ? Putain, il ne s'était jamais aussi senti mal depuis un moment. Il reprit son souffle et finit par quitter son appartement et rattraper l'interne. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil de l'extérieur. Plus personne.


	5. Elle & lui

Assis à cette table depuis une heure au Starbuck, Derek bouquinait un vieux livre antique, il ne savait plus d'où sortait ce livre il l'avait trouvé lorsqu'il s'était assis à cette table, mais il s'en foutait, il voulait se changer les idées. Depuis le soir où Stiles était venu chez lui et l'avait surpris avec Jennifer, il ne l'avait pas revu. Et cela, datait de dix jours depuis la prise d'otages. Dix jours sans nouvelle du jeune interne. Au fond de lui il se disait que de toute manière si Stiles voulait de ses nouvelles il pouvait venir chez lui ? Ou l'appeler ? Ou encore lui envoyer un sms ? Mais il doutait fortement que Stiles le veuille. Car au plus profond de lui il savait que le jeune homme lui en voulait encore. Dix jours qu'il était en repos et dix jours qu'il s'ennuyait. Malgré la venue de Scott de temps en temps chez lui...rien n'y faisait, rien ne comblait ce vide d'ennui.

Avec un soupir, il referma le bouquin puis le laissa sur place quittant l'endroit, pour rentrer chez lui. Pendant tout le trajet, Stiles envahissait ses pensées, bordel qu'il en avait marre. Il voulait le voir... Il voulait retrouver cet ami qu'il connaissait depuis le début, mais cet ami ne semblait pas du même avis que lui. Ni encore moins d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Tout cela l'énervait encore plus. Une main posée sur le volant à douze heures, son autre bras accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre, il se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, tandis que son index qui se trouvait sur le volant le tapotait frénétiquement. « Putain ». Ce soir il appellerait Stiles et cette fois-ci pas de retour en arrière, bordel ils n'étaient plus des gamins de quinze ans et pourtant il avait l'impression d'agir de cette façon tout comme Stiles.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il gara sa voiture sur sa place habituelle du parking. Il sortit et ferma à clé la portière d'un simple bip.

A l'étage, cette journée l'avait fatigué, même s'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Vive les vacances...l'ennui. Il sortit son trousseau de clé et attrapa la petite clé de son appartement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il était loin de se douter, que cette personne l'attendait au seuil de l'entrée. Il s'avança vers elle qui relevait aussi la tête et lui tendit un des plus beaux sourires de joie .

-Laura ! mais...La grande sœur lui sautait dans les bras, alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de ce petit corps fin.

\- Bear…

\- Oh non, grommela-t-il sous sur surnom, alors qu'il se détachait d'elle. Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

\- Hey bah vas-y cache ta joie frangin…superbe l'accueil. Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle attrapa sa petite valise.

Derek inséra sa clé et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Mais avant il s'arrêta net, de dos sa sœur lui rentrant dedans.

\- génial, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait et frotta son nez.

\- Une chose. Derek lui fit face et pointa le doigt sur le nez de Laura. . . Ne touche à rien !

\- Okay ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**[...]**

Les fraternels discutèrent et rattrapèrent le temps perdu, depuis le déménagement de Derek. Assis sur le canapé proche de l'accoudoir, Laura vêtue de son pyjama shorty-débardeur, posa ses longues jambes nues sur les genoux de son frère. Le dos appuyé sur l'accoudoir aussi, elle était en train de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Derek en faisait de même.

\- Comment vont les parents ? Demanda-t-il après avoir déposé sa bière sur la table de basse.

\- Ils vont bien, la routine quoi, tu leurs manques...Tu nous manques.

\- Vous aussi, souffla-t-il. Il eut un moment de flottement silencieux, avant que Laura ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors sinon, ton boulot ? Raconte tout à ta grande sœur préférée.

\- Qui te dit que t'es ma préférée ? Taquina-t-il

\- Hey... Elle lui donna un coup de pied aux genoux. Je suis LA grande sœur, donc je suis TA préférée, ça paraît logique, rétorqua-elle en tirant la langue.

\- Hum... Si tu le dis. Le boulot ça va.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien Laura. Il repoussa les jambes de sa sœur, pour qu'elle se mette en position assise, les bras sur ses genoux, Derek se grattait la tignasse avant de souffler.

\- Derek ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Laura lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son frère.

Elle osa poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Derek.

\- Je... Ecoute, je suis pas prêt à en parler, désolé, je vais me coucher.

Il se leva et s'abaissa légèrement pour embrasser le front de Laura.

Laura soupira ne disant rien, elle le regardait partir se coucher dans sa chambre, voir son frère ainsi l'inquiéta , elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de son frère pour être accablé. Pendant leurs jeunesse ils étaient proche et se confiaient entre eux quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour la sœur ou pour le frère, c'était un bon soutien entre eux, alors ce soir elle s'inquiétait.

D'une gorgée elle finissait sa bière et allait jeter la bouteille vide à la poubelle. Dans la cuisine, elle fouillait les placards et cherchait de quoi grignoter, parce que Derek n'avait même pris la peine de cuisiner ce soir, alors ils avaient mangé surgelé. Donc le pauvre petit estomac de Laura gargouillait et réclamait une petite gourmandise. Elle soufflait et grognait de mécontentement. Les placards étaient presque vide, elle décida d'emmerder son frère et alla donc le voir dans la chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

\- Dis Der….

\- LAURA BORDEL...cria Derek qui cachait sa partie intime d'une vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce.. Roh c'est bon, je te signale que j'ai changé tes couches, frangin, donc j'ai déjà vu mini Derek. Bon qui est finalement plus si mini que ça...

\- Laura ?

\- Oui ?

\- DEGAGE, gronda l'agent.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle rigolait, appuyée contre la porte elle pouvait entendre son frère marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Bordel que c'était hilarant de voir son frère les joues rouges et un regard de petit enfant tout gêné. Fallait bien qu'elle débarque au moment ou son frère se changeait .

\- C'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle toujours appuyée contre la porte.

Comme réponse la porte s'ouvrit la laissant trébucher. Face à face, Laura retrouva son grumpy de frangin vêtu d'un simple training rouge cette fois-ci. Et pour encore l'ennuyer, elle osa lui pincer les joues.

\- Voyons Der' sois pas timide, rigola-t-elle.

Derek lui attrapa les deux poignets, leurs mains collées contre son torse nu.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque et pas du tout joyeuse.

\- Euuhh tu as des barres chocolatées ? Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire d'ange….

\- Tu... Te fous de moi ?

\- Euh non j'ai faim, j'y peux rien si tu m'as mal nourri, Bear'.

Bordel qui avait osé lui donner une sœur pareil.

**[...]**

**-** Allez Derek bouge-toi bordel ! Secoué par sa sœur, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Bien au chaud dans son lit douillet. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de la tranquillité, mais cette jeune femme brune ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Lâche-moi, marmonna-t-il la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Voilà seulement trois jours que sa sœur était là et elle était toujours dans ses pattes. La veille Laura avait voulu visiter la ville une sortie entre frère et sœur. Et donc ils furent allés au fameux bar « Clinton » que pouvait-il dire de cette soirée ? Mise à part que sa sœur avait bien profité de la soirée, entre boissons et hommes, quant à lui... Bah il avait surveillé sa sœur au final, mais le pire c'était qu'hier il fallut que -Lui- soit ici dans CE bar. Alors comme un gamin, il avait préféré se cacher. Au bout de quelques heures, il ne pouvait plus ignorer les questions de sa sœur « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » « _Bear, arrête de te cacher_ » « _Arrête de cacher ton museau derrière le carte imbécile, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cette état? »._ Alors forcément il avait dû lui raconter.

[...]

Ce midi à l'appartement Laura avait commandé pizza. Assis au sol au pied du canapé leurs parts de pizza posées sur la table basse. Derek buvait une gorgé de sa bière, les yeux rivés sur le film qui semblait...ennuyant pour lui, mais Laura voulait regarder « **La vie en rose** * ».

\- Maman adore ce film, dit-elle les yeux tristes, remplis de larmes.

\- Je sais, souffla Derek, Laura posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère et croqua dans sa pizza.

Il y avait une heure Laura avait supplié Derek pour regarder le film que leur mère Talia aimait beaucoup. C'était plutôt vouloir un moment de tranquillité entre frère et sœur, pourtant Derek n'aimait pas ce genre de film, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que sa sœur ne l'embête pas avec ses questions concernant Stiles, mais aussi devoir passer du temps avec elle silencieusement… il en avait besoin.

[...]

C'était fichu, bordel là tout de suite il voulait juste étrangler sa sœur et l'enterrer. Putain il la détestait. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de Stiles. Il regrettait bien trop vite au final. Parce que voilà, cette femme qui lui servait de sœur eut la merveilleuse idée...d'inviter Scott et Stiles...chez lui...ce soir…en lui jetant en pleine figure « **SURPRISE FRANGIN** » donnez-lui une corde et un tabouret. Ça faisait actuellement...vingt minutes que Stiles et Scott étaient arrivés et patientaient dans le salon avec Laura.

Enfermé dans sa salle de bain, la tête contre la porte, il faisait claquer son front contre celle-ci, ses deux mains le maintenaient appuyé contre.

\- Je te déteste Laura, marmonna Derek les yeux rivés au sol.

Il soufflait, il se redressait et décidait de se rafraîchir, bordel ce n'était pas une gonzesse. Allez mec, respire, c'est rien. Si Stiles était là finalement, ça voulait peut-être dire que... Lui pardonnait? Comment pouvait-il savoir si Stiles voulait lui pardonner, alors qu'il était enfermé depuis plus de dix minutes dans cette salle de bain. Il se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage, que ça faisait du bien, il le fit trois fois, bon ok il prenait clairement son temps.

Il n'entendait pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, il n'entendait pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui doucement, il était tellement concentré sur cette fraîcheur qui caressait sa peau. D'une main, il attrapa la serviette sur sa gauche, lorsque ses doigts frôlaient d'autres « doigts » il se redressa d'une vitesse que la tête lui tournait, il trébucha doucement, mais réussit à se rattraper grâce au bord du lavabo.

\- Stiles ? Leurs mains retenaient la serviette, les deux hommes se dévisageaient.

\- Je... Ta sœur m'a dit de venir te chercher, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, il retirait sa main de la serviette pour que Derek puisse la prendre.

\- Oui, j'avais... Juste besoin d'un rafraîchissement, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il s'essuya le visage et jeta la serviette dans la corbeille à linge sale. Il passa à côté du jeune interne, leurs épaules se frôlant, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il l'actionna, il n'eut pas le temps de quitter la pièce qu'une autre main lui attrapa son autre poignet.

\- Derek ?

Derek tourna sa tête et le regarda, leur yeux s'accrochèrent, il ne vit pas Stiles s'approcher de lui. Il s'attendait encore moins à ça...Stiles l'attrapa par les épaules et le prit fort dans cette étreinte. Les bras levés, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, c'est quoi ça ? Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. L'interne s'éloignait de lui.

\- Euh désolé…Stiles enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- C'est rien... T'inquiète. - Abrutis- 

\- Ouais... C'est rien, souffla le jeune homme, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure, déçu face au manque de réaction de l'agent.

Il quitta la pièce.

[...]

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient tous assis, Derek assit sur son fidèle fauteuil, Laura, Stiles et Scott sur le sofa, chacun sa bière à la main, les garçons écoutaient d'une oreille attentive ce que Laura leur racontait. Leur vie à Beverly Hills, l'entreprise de leur père, celle de leur mère etc. chose que Derek n'aimait pas raconter. Puis Laura changea de sujet et dériva sur la vie sentimentale de Derek, il lui jetait des regards tueurs ou dans cette lueur on pouvait y lire « _toi je vais t'étrangler dans la nuit_ », il sentait sur lui le regard de Stiles qui semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise sur le sujet.

Lorsque Laura évoqua une ancienne relation amoureuse de Derek, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, car Derek se leva avec sa bière à la main et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Tais-toi, lui dit-il avec un regard froid, et se dirigea vers le balcon.

\- Bear... Excuse-moi, s'excusa-t-elle.

Scott et Stiles se jetaient un regard inquiet, face à la réaction de l'agent. Laura se leva pour aller s'excuser auprès de son frère, mais Stiles se leva et lui passa devant.

\- Laisse… J'y vais.

[...]

A l'extérieur, le vent caressait son visage, ses yeux regardaient les bâtiments d'en face, les lampadaires, les voitures qui klaxonnaient. Il approcha le goulot de sa bière à la bouche et la vida d'une traite. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Stiles.

\- Je... Suis désolé, dit Stiles, les mains posées sur le bord du balcon, il regardait dans la même direction de Derek.

\- Pour ?

\- Tout, cette soirée, moi... Et le baiser. Je m'excuse d'avoir foutu le bordel, d'avoir gâché notre amitié.

\- Stiles…

\- Laisse-moi finir, je… Je peux pas virer ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Stiles se tourna pour faire face à Derek. Je ne peux ni te forcer à en avoir pour moi, mais je voudrais te retrouver, le Derek que j'ai connu au début de notre rencontre. Je suis pas faible, la preuve je suis là devant toi. Stiles lui souriait, malgré le fait que Derek pouvait ressentir le stress de l'intérieur.

-Laisse-moi juste du temps ? A ses paroles, Stiles redressa la tête, ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Derek.

Derek attrapa Stiles par les épaules, les deux hommes se laissaient fondre par cette étreinte.

Finalement il y avait de l'espoir.

**\---**

**Il y a toujours des lecteurs ici ? ^^ je vois aucun avis, je me demande simplement si vous êtes là :3.  A bientot pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey voilà alors alors ? Oui je sais le Sterek est pas venu de suite mais j'ai voulu me concentrer sur Derek pour le moment. J'espère que cela vous a plu je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ... OU PAS niakniak.
> 
> Alors surpris ? Par ce fameux « collègue / ami » de Derek ?
> 
> Lâchez moi vos avis, kudo etc ça me ferai plaisir :D. La suite la semaine prochaine ;).  
> \---  
> RAPPEL : A partir du chapitre 5 il y aura un changement de temps /!\ Ça ne sera plus au "présent"


End file.
